Final Fantasy XIII-2 allusions
This is list of allusions from Final Fantasy XIII-2. ''Final Fantasy'' series *Mog is called "Piggy Kitty" by Noel when a Breshan researcher asks him about it. Moogles first appeared in Final Fantasy III where they said "nyaa", Japanese onomatopoeia for "meow" which is currently replaced with "kupo". Also, moogles in some games resemble a pig; hence the 'name'. *Chocolina's nickname, Choco-boco-lina, refers to Choco and Boco, two recurring names for chocobos. ''Final Fantasy *When playing Slots in Serendipity, the sound effect for hitting one of the jackpots is the "Getting an Important Item" theme, first heard in the original ''Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy II *Caius's armor and accessories are based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of Leon. *In the quiz Brain Blast, the answer to one of the question is "Wild Rose." This password was used by the rebels of Fynn. Final Fantasy III *The colors of Noel's swords, red and yellow, are based on those of the original protagonist of ''Final Fantasy III from Yoshitaka Amano's artwork.http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2011/08/24/ffxiii_2_character_designers/ ''Final Fantasy V *A downloadable monster, Omega, is based on his ''Final Fantasy V appearance.http://andriasang.com/comzd0/ffxiii2_omega/images/23mjb/ ''Final Fantasy VI *In the casino Serendipity, the player can exchange their winnings for an item called "Setzer's Dice". Its description says Setzer's "consummate skill once drove Serendipity to the brink of ruin". Setzer Gabbiani is a gambler in ''Final Fantasy VI and the first gambler to appear in the series. *The answer to one of the questions in Confounding Quiz—"What legendary creature was found in a block of ice on Gran Pulse?"—is "Valigarmanda." In Final Fantasy VI, Valigarmanda was found frozen in the Narshe Mines. *Terra Branford is mentioned in the Confounding Quiz and is said to be an actress. *Downloadable monsters, Ultros and Typhon, are based on their Final Fantasy VI appearances. During their fight with them, Ultros flirts with Serah, states his hatred for muscle-heads, and introduces Typhon in the same fashion and similar choice of words as in his final fight with Terra and company. *Gilgamesh found Masamune in a poisoned river, refering to Doma.Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega ''Final Fantasy VII *Caius putting Yeul to rest in the sea by Valhalla at the beginning of the game mirrors the scene where Cloud Strife rests Aerith Gainsborough in the lake of the Forgotten Capital. *In the quiz Brain Blast one of the answers to a question is "Honee Bee Inn". *Another question in the Brain Blast quiz references Cloud Strife's Chocobo race at the Gold Saucer to free his companions from the Corel Prison. *In the quiz "Brain Blast", one of the answers is "Patisserie Red Thirteen", referring to the character Red XIII. *When collecting a paradox weapon in Academia 4XX AF, the desk clerk jokingly tells Serah and Noel that they have to choose between a large box and a small box. This is likely an allusion to obtaining Aeris's level 4 limit break, Great Gospel, which is in the smaller of two sealed boxes. *The Sister Ray is listed as one of the possible answers in the mini-game Brain Blast. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *In the quiz Brain Blast one of the answers to the question "What was the name of the mission to drive out the inhabitants of Bodhum when a Pulse fal'Cie was discovered?" is "Project Genesis" and "Project: Fill the world with flowers", and in other question given by Captain Cryptic, LOVELESS is one answer too. Final Fantasy VIII *The answer to one of the questions in Confounding Quiz—"Which celebrated movie introduced the gunblade, a now-popular toy among kids?"—is "The Sorceress's Knight". This refers to ''Final Fantasy VIII where Laguna Loire stars in said movie, wielding a gunblade. ''Final Fantasy IX *Stiltzkin's Journal is a set of accessories named after the moogle Stiltzkin.http://pokeaogtytnsy.blog70.fc2.com/blog-entry-1142.html *In the quiz Brain Blast, Tantalus is mentioned in several questions, and interestingly all questions involve some kind of love play. Tantalus is a popular theater troupe from Lindblum in ''Final Fantasy IX. *In the quiz Brain Blast, one of the answers is "Stilzkin's Bakery". ''Final Fantasy X *The idea of an Eidolon having a dark counterpart originates from the International Version of ''Final Fantasy X where the party is able to fight Dark Aeons as a challenge. *The term "Guardian" originates from Final Fantasy X, where guardians were charged with summoners' protection. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, a Guardian is charged with seeress' protection. *The answer to one of the questions in Confounding Quiz—"What is the name of the exciting underwater sport that requires a ball?"—is "blitzball". *O'aka is offered is one of the possible answers in question from Captain Cryptic regarding a shop offering monster materials. *Zanarkand is an answer to one of the Captain Cryptic questions. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *The concept of enemies fighting alongside party members is taken from the International version of ''Final Fantasy X-2, where monsters can be recruited and used in battle with its "Creature Create" system. *One of the incorrect answers to a question in Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz is "Magical Dances, I & II," which were key items used to learn special abilities for the Songstress dressphere. ''Final Fantasy XI *The music that plays on acquiring a Fragment Skill from the Mystic in Serendipity is a shortened fanfare of the chocobo theme, which was first heard as the sound effect in ''Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XII *The name Undying is also used as the name of the final boss in ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy XIII *Twilight Odin, a corrupt remnant of Odin is found and fought at the Vile Peaks as a reference to the original encounter between Lightning and Odin. *The Final Dungeon, Academia -500 AF-, changes its configuration similarly to the Tesseracts of the Orphan's Cradle. *Full ATB skills are unlocked when reaching Stage 11 of the Crystarium. In ''Final Fantasy XIII, they are unlocked in Chapter 11. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 *Items found in Augusta Tower in the Japanese version of the game has the suffix "Type- ", similarly to the title of another ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy project. Allusions to Number Thirteen *In all three of the game's fully rendered cinematics, there are thirteen tolls of a bell. In the opening cinematic as well as the mid-story cinematic, there are thirteen tolls of a bell while Lightning narrates. In the closing cinematic there are thirteen tolls of a bell before the credits roll. *In Academia -4XX AF-, there is an Ark floating in the sky called the Thirteenth Ark. *In the paradox ending, "Transcript: The Future is Hope", Snow mentions that he must visit thirteen eras in order to resolve paradoxes by collecting thirteen Crystals. *The DLC "Monsters" Lightning, Amodar, Nabaat, Ultros, Typhon, Gilgamesh and PuPu all have a maximum level capacity of thirteen. *There are various instances in the game to suggest there are twenty-six hours in a day, or thirteen hours before noon and thirteen hours after noon. **At the beginning of the opening cinematic, a large clock is seen in Valhalla, and the hands point to the number thirteen. **In the Temporal Rift puzzle The Hands of Time, there can be a maximum of thirteen positions on the clock. **In the Serendipity card game Chronobind, there are thirteen hours on the clock. *There are thirteen categories for the Fragment entries. *If one counts the Paradox Scope battles, the Chaos Bahamut battles, and the DLC, Caius is fought a total of thirteen times. Non-Square Enix related Folklore *Gogmagog is a reference to from British folklore that was a giant. Greek Mythology *Atlas is a reference to , a who rebelled against the gods and was punished to hold the sky on the western edge of the world. Norse Mythology *Lightning's story is set in Valhalla, "a realm beyond time" where the temple of the goddess Etro is placed, in which she fights alongside her Eidolon, Odin, repelling attacks from Caius. In Norse mythology, is the land of the honored dead with being its ruler. *Lightning in her new attire bears somewhat of a resemblance to a , a female warrior from the North. Also, Caius calls her the "warrior goddess," another title for a valkyrie. **Furthermore, three valkyrie names are referenced through Fragments in the Yaschas Massif -110 AF-: Gerhilde's Blossom, Waltraute's Flower, and Ortlinde's Bloom. **The Arbiter of Time Valodr is named after the Norse god Baldr. Roman and Byzantine Empires *Most of the Undying are named after enemies of the Roman Empire, except for Wladislaus, which is named after a Polish king, and Raspatil, though its Japanese name is Attila. Religious tradition *One of the questions in Brain Blast mentions "sabbath" as an event where people gather to watch monsters dance and frolic. In many religions, sabbath is a weekly day of rest. Christianity *The seven Chocobo Chicks in Serendipity (Haughty, Sloth, Wrath, Neid, Luxuria, and Greed) are named after the seven deadly sins and act on their namesakes to an extent. *There is a sequence involving a guy named Brant who enjoys puns. One of these puns is "Need an ark? I Noah guy!," a reference to the ark build by Noah on which two of each type of animal the world was placed in order to escape a cataclysmic flood. ''Pokémon'' franchise *An answer to a Brain Blast! question is "Ochu, I choose you!". "I choose you" is a recurring phrase in Pokémon media, and is often associated with the character Pikachu, whose name ends with same last three letters. ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' *An answer to a Brain Blast! question is "Hasta la vista, kupo!", paraphrased from Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous line from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. ''Star Wars'' Franchise *Three of the answers to a particular Brain Blast! question reference Star Wars. **One of the answers is "Do or do not, there is no try," referential of a line of Yoda's in Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. **Another answer is "May the light be with us!" a spin on the phrase "May the Force be with you" from the series. The correct answer to the question is "You're from the rebel army!," a reference to the Rebel Alliance from the original Star Wars trilogy. Other TV Shows *One of the possible answers in the Brain Blast! question is "Desperate Housewives of Eden" - referencing both the Desperate Housewives series and The Real Housewives of the Orange County series. *One of the possible answers in the Brain Blast! question is "Murder, Bodhum Wrote" - referencing the Murder, She Wrote series. Other *The Elixir energy drink is referred to in one of the possible questions in Captain Cryptic's Confounding Quiz: What was the design found on elixir cans that portrayed the incredible journey of the legendary l'Cie? The correct answer is: A white background with pictures of the l'Cie. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Allusions